Pistrinum
by TrainerFangirlSmile
Summary: The heat that day was atrocious, it had prevented any client to stop by the Fushigiboshi Market, much less stop by the little pastry shop called Moon Kingdom. As if that wasn't bad already, the AC had broken down the day before and most of the employees had called sick. Shade Taranath, son of the owner and therefore the only employe working that day, sighed -"what a long day..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's me again...sorry for being on hiatus for so long, is not that I don't like writing but, well, you get the idea.**

 **Anyway here's my newest idea: Pistrinum! (The title may change, please leave any ideas below), the idea came while I was re-watching Futago Hime (and getting mad by the lack of subs for _Gyu!_ )** **. The main pairing is Fine/Shade, but I'll obviously include others as well.**

 **As always, English is not my native language so feel free to correct my grammar. Reviews are more than welcome!**

* * *

The heat that day was atrocious, it had prevented any client to stop by the Fushigiboshi Market, much less stop by the little pastry shop called Moon Kingdom. As if that wasn't bad already, the AC had broken down the day before and because of that most of the employees had called sick.

 **Shade Taranath** , son of the owner and therefore the only employe working that day, sighed by his own bad luck. A fifteen year old shouldn't be wasting his precious youth in such way, he should be spending time with his friends, doing homework or trying to impress that cute bluenette who worked part time in the Sunny Florist. Instead he was leaning on the counter trying not to die from dehydration.

-"I wonder what Rein is doing"- Shade sighed. **Rein Gisli** was the daughter of the owners of the Sunny Florist and went to the same school as Shade did since elementary; at some point Shade discovered that his feelings for the bluenette were romantic and the rest was history, but being the loner he was, Shade hadn't been able to strike a conversation that didn't involve the Fushigiboshi Market.

-"May I ask what is the reason for sighing so much?"- asked **Bright Diamond** as he entered to the shop. Bright was the heir of the Jewel Boutique in the market and also function as Shade's best friend. But even his best friend didn't know the little crush that Shade had on Rein. And he had no intention of telling a soul, Bright was way to popular for his own benefit.

-"The heat"- answered Shade lazily. It wasn't a lie, right? -"What are you doing here?"-

-"I came to get some advice, actually"- said Bright, not bothering to hide his blush -"Romance Advice"-

-"The Prince has come for love advice? That's a new"- joked the pastry boy.

-"It's my first love...she returned to Fushigiboshi after a long time"- muttered Bright shyly -"The daughter of the Gisli's..."-

Shade's heart stopped for a second and he stopped hearing or reasoning after the news his best friend dropped. It couldn't be possible, it couldn't be happening to him. Not at this time, definitely not after what he heard weeks ago...

A few days before summer vacation started, Shade had forgotten a book in the homeroom and was about to enter to the room when he heard some girls talking. One of the girls was no other than Rein Gisli.

-"Summer is finally here, so we should step our game"- the first girl was **Altezza** , the little sister of Bright, no doubt about it.

-"Step what game?"- asked a shy voice, she was probably **Mirlo** , another girl from the market and member of the arts club

-"Not you, Mirlo, you don't have a crush after all"- said Altezza, sounding as if she ignored Mirlo -"I'm talking about Rein and me!"-

That had surprised Shade, and his thoughts blended with the choir of girls screaming -"Rein has a crush?!"-

The bluenette took some time to answer, obviously being embarrassed from the amount of attention and the topic itself -"Yes, it's...Bright"-

If Shade's heart had sinked at that moment, it had already been destroyed right now, Bright (The most popular guy in their grade) had a crush on Rein, who was head-over-heels for him. Way to go, fate.

Bright was still talking about his crush and how they met, but Shade couldn't hear anything at all, he was more worried about how this could affect their friendship, so he didn't fully realized when Bright left the shop with his face beet red.

-"What am I gonna do now?"- he muttered. Maybe it would have been better if there were clients to distract his mind from his inevitable failure, it would have been easier. But there was no one on their right minds who would have dared to appear on a store that didn't have AC by mere pleasure.

Or so he thought until the doorbell rang symbolizing the entry of a costumer.

Shade wanted to ask what the freaking hell was doing a girl his age in the store; she looked around and admired every corner. Her red twin tails bounced at every movement she made and her choice of clothes made it obvious that she had travel from a far place.

-"A tourist, most likely"- thought Shade without trying too much and quickly lost interest in the girl. That's until said girl was moving her hand right in front of him to catch her attention.

-"Hello? You there?"- said the girl with nothing but pure inocence -"Hey, I want to order!"-

-"What?"- the boy cut her -"What do you want?"-

The girl was clearly shocked by the rudeness, but quicly put it aside and started smiling -"I want one piece of everything!"-

-"Excuse me?"-

-"One piece of everything, please!"'-

-"Are you serious?"- asked Shade again.

-"I'm always serious when it's about food"- answered the girl with determination.

Shade was confused, he had never met someone with such an appetite, except perhaps for his little sister **Milky**. But at least the shop would have some earnings that day. -"Please take a sit, I'll take your order to the table"-

-"Oh it's okay, I can do it myself"-

-"It's my job"- answered Shade casually. With that, the girl seemed to let him and when her order arrived, she started eating as if there was no tomorrow.

-"You eat too much for someone your size"- commented the boy.

-"I get that a lot"- laughed the girl -"But man! This are the best sweets I've ever eaten!"-

-"Then you must not travel a lot"- said Shade -"Or haven't gone to other pastry shop in the city"-

-"Actually no"- commented the girl -"I've been living on the countryside for the last 10 years with my grandma, so this is my first time here since I was six"-

-"What about your parents?"-

-"They live here, that's why I got to know this pastry shop"- the girl ate another cake as she spoke -"But they went to the countryside during vacations to see how was my health, now that I'm cured, I can live with them again!"-

-"Is it okay to tell all this stuff to a complete stanger?"- realized Shade.

-"What's your name?"- asked the girl finishing the cake, after seeing the tag the boy owned, she quickly corrected herself -"Shade? That's a cute name, I'm **Fine**!"- the girl cleaned the table by piling up the emptu dishes -"Now we're not strangers anymore!"-

That was the brightest smile Shade had ever seen, if that hadn't been the worst day of his life, he most likely would have been admiring it longer. However, it did stroked an aura of deja vu, as if they had met before which couldn't be possible, it may have been that the girl resembled Rein a lot.

-"Your recipt"- Shade gave her the little paper and waited for the money -"Have a good night"-

Fine looked a bit disappointed by the idea of leaving, probably because of the absence of sweets, but returned to her bouncy personality in a second -"Have a good night, Shade!"

Later on, when Shade closed the shop and went upstairs to his family apartment, the news Bright told him were still on his mind.

-"You're back"- his mother, **Moon** , received him -"How was your day?"-

-"Slow until late evening when a girl ordered one piece of everything"- answered the teenager.

-"What? Oh my, Milky, it looks like you have a rival!"- laughed the woman while carrying a baby girl in her arms.

-"How are you feeling Milky?"- asked Shade.

-"Oh, she's fine now, she just ate way too much, right?"-

-"I'm glad"- smiled Shade.

* * *

That night, after dinner, Fine was looking through the window of her bedroom.

-"What a mysterious guy...that Shade..."- she muttered -"It would be nice if I could see him again"-

A second after that sentence left her lips, her twin sister entered to the bedroom, not noticing the confused red haired girl or her blush.

-"Fine! Let's go to the Water Kingdom! It's the public bath that Mirlo's family runs!"-

-"Awesome! Let's go, Rein!"- as the girls left the house, Fine broke the upbeat silence -"Say, Rein, what was the name of the boy you like?"-

Rein's face blushed -"Why...Why do you ask, Fine?...It's Bright"- then, as if trying to change the subject, Rein added -"By the way, Fine, tomorrow we will have a meeting with the people who work here, it should be the best opportunity to present yourself! Wanna go?"-

-"Sure!"-

* * *

 **So? Did you like it? Don't forget to leave your reviews and ideas for a title! I really hope to be able to upload the second chapter next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tachan! Here's chapter 2! I can't believe that on the first day after posting this I already had one review, I'm so happy ((^°^)) ! Thanks to LILPRINCEASS for that first review!**

 **After posting the first chapter I realized that I had done a somewhat Tamako Market AU, good Lord, hehe, the only thing that should resemble Tamako Market is the setting tho.**

 **For those who want to help me with the title but doesn't know what the hell does this mean, apparently "Pistrinum" means bakery.**

* * *

 _The soft spring breeze made the cherry blossoms dance around the park. It was a beautiful scenery, even a young Shade could understand that._

 _He had fled from his father's funeral, not wanting anyone to see him cry, especially not his mother, and had found that secret spot._

 _The young boy sit down in one of the games from the playground and let out all the feelings he had been piling inside him._

 _-"Why are you crying?"- asked a little girl, most likely his age._ _Shade turned away from the girl, muttering that no, he wasn't crying and for her to leave him alone, but that didn't seem to bother the girl -"If you're crying just say so, it's not that difficult, this is my secret spot for when I'm sad after all"-_

 _-"So you're sad right now?"- asked Shade._

 _-"Yes, I will be separated from my sister for a long time, I don't want that"- the little girl was pretty, even when she was sad, and the young Shade could just think of one solution._

 _-"I'll return home if you do"- said Shade -"Maybe if we talk with our parents, they'll help us to feel better"- then while the two kids where looking at each other, he added -"In three days from now, let's meet here and see what happened, okay?"- the kids shook hands -"I'm Sh...Eclipse!"-_

 _-"Nice to meet you! I'm... **BABUI!**_ "-

* * *

Shade just realized that Milky had jumped into him after the pain had ended.

-"Milky...what is it?"- Shade still felt a slight pain in his abdomen. He looked around his bedroom and realized that the sunlight had already sneaked through the curtains, Shade then looked towards his nightstand and checked the clock, it read 10:35 am.

-"BABUI! Babu, babui, bu!"- the baby girl signaled a calendar and continue to get the attention of the sleepy teenager.

-"Ah, you're talking about the meeting, right?"- realized Shade -"Yes, I'm going, just get out so I can change"-

Milky Taranath was already two years old, she was able to walk and run, but didn't seem to try speaking, she continued to talk in her own dialect, which consisted on "babu"s and "babui"s that so far, only Shade could understand perfectly.

Shade thought that maybe after going to school she would start talking like a normal person, but for the time being, he would have to work as a translator.

-"I'm counting on you to tell mom where I'll be, okay?"- Shade was already at the door when he said that -"I'll try to be back before noon to help at the store"-

The only good thing about doing meetings in the morning was that the weather wasn't as hot as it would be after noon, and it let Shade remind his dream, which was more like a memory. The question here was why had he remembered that after all those years.

-"I can't believe I told her that my name was Eclipse"- he muttered in disbelief. As a little boy, he liked to pretend to be another person, so he most likely told the girl that was his name in order to impress her or something similar. It's not like if he had impressed her, because three days after the promise, she didn't returned, and Shade had never encountered her again.

-"I have more important things to think of than that, jeez"- he reprimanded himself.

Today, all the children from the 7 main stores in the market would join and discuss some things that had to do with said market. The Fushigiboshi Market had opened 3 decades before, and the first 7 stores that had opened where: The Candle Shop (owned by the Keahis), The Public Bath (owned by the Namazzis), The Jewelry Boutique (owned by the Diamonds), The Naturist Pharmacy (owned by the Nilis), The Antique Shop (owned by the Briseas), the Flower Shop (Gislis) and the Bakery, which was owned by Shade's family.

It was a tradition that the children of the 7 main stores had a monthly meeting to discuss a topic concerning the market. Today was one of those. Usually, Shade would be in cloud nine because he got to be near Rein, but not now that it was more than obvious that he would be heartbroken. Somehow, between his thoughts the dream returned and by the time he realized, he was trying to remember who the girl was.

-"It would be nice if it were Rein"- he muttered.

-"What about her?"- asked **Auler Briseas** -"Hey, Shade!"-

-"Hey"- Shade answered trying not to return to the topic of his memory, Auler was a good friend, but sometimes he could be a bit absent-minded and say things that he shouldn't.

-"You won't believe this!"- exclaimed Auler, totally forgetting the question he had formulated minutes before -"Yesterday, my sister came home excited because apparently a new girl was going to join us today in the meeting, can you believe that?"-

-"A new girl? Well, that's a new, we haven't had a new person in the meeting since..."- Shade's heart jumped a bit.

-"Since Rein's parents took over the Flower Shop, I know!"- said Auler-"That's what I was thinking too, Rein entered the meeting because her grandma had to move, but who might this girl be?"-

-"We'll meet her sooner or later, we're already at the Flower Shop"- said Shade.

The Famous meetings place were often switched between the seven shops, Shade usually feared the day in which his shop were chosen, those kids could destroy everything. However, Shade still have a tiny bit of hope that when he crossed the door, his friends were having a normal conversation.

This time, it was more than obvious that he should still have to wait.

It was nothing new to see Altezza screaming, she often did during meetings, specially when **Sophie Briseas** said something offensive without trying. But it was strange to see her screaming when her brother was talking to her.

-"I'm telling you, Altezza, be nicer"- he heard Bright trying to reason with her -"She's new here"-

-"She's the one who ate not only _my_ pastry, but the whole center plate!"- Altezza complained -"I can't believe you're on that girl's side, big brother!"-

Auler, who was known for being the no. 1 fan of Altezza, soon went to help Bright, but Shade looked in the direction that Altezza was pointing. Mirlo was trying to reason between a confused Rein and a girl who was facing both girls. The "unknown" girl had this really unique and familiar color in her hair that it was easy for Shade to identify her.

-"I should have realized it..."- he sighed -"So it was **you** "-

The girl turned around -"Shade? I didn't think I would see you here!"-

The whole place stayed in silence after that, at least until Rein said -"Fine, do you know him?"-

-"Yes, we met yesterday when I went to Moon Kingdom!"- Fine approached to where Shade was with sparkling eyes -"Did you, by any chance, brought any more pastries?"-

-"No"- the boy said simply, but deep inside, he found it funny to tease Fine. The girl did own a familiar aura which was something good for a chance, but she couldn't know that, it was way too embarrassing. Fine just left her head hanging in defeat.

-"Well, now that Auler and Shade are here, we can start"- interrupted Rein a bit serious, maybe she had a feeling that if she let Fine talking with Shade, the meeting would had to be postponed.

-"Right"- agreed Bright, another person who was more serious than usual.

When everyone got in their places, Rein stood once more and started the meeting -"Good morning, I called for this morning in order to present you all to my sister, Fine! Clap Clap Clap!"- Fine waved everyone with a bright smile, and Rein continued -"Fine came back after 10 years, so must of you won't know her, but she will start attending our school on the next term"-

It was Fine's turn to stand up -"I'm Fine Gisli, please take care of me from now on!"-

After Fine's introduction, everyone (especially the girls) started to make questions. Where did she live before? What were her hobbies? **Why she had to live away from her parents?** and so on, and Fine did answer all of them, all except the question she so willingly told Shade the day before when he was a complete stranger, the reason behind her return.

The meeting ended just before noon, which was excellent for Shade, but he still needed to know something, so he had to stay until everyone left and after the girls agreed for a perfect reunion the next day.

Rein noticed this, and wanted to stay alongside her sister until the boy left, but she had to water the plants and check them before the store opened, so in the end, she had to leave the two teenagers alone.

-"So, you're Rein's sister"- Shade said.

-"Thanks for pointing de obvious"- laughed Fine, then she outstretched her hand -"Sweets?"-

-"Didn't bring any"- Shade shook his head. Then he gestured with his head for them to go out, Fine understood and did as the guy said -"Why you didn't tell them?"-

-"About what?"'- Fine tried to act stupid, avoiding eye contact while opening a chocolate bar. It was more than obvious, but Shade concluded that if she wanted to act that way, it would be better if it were natural.

Shade pinned Fine against the wall, forcing her to face him -"You know what I'm talking about"- he muttered a few inches from her.

Fine's face turned a bright shade of red. This didn't help Shade to get the answer he wanted, since the only thing that came out of the girl's mouth were incoherent sounds. When Shade step aside, Fine could murmur-"I didn't know how to tell them"-

Shade leaned against the wall, right next to Fine -"That's strange, yesterday you had no problem in telling me"-

-"It was different"-

-"In which way?"-

-"I don't know"- the girl said.

-"You don't know"- the guy replied.

-"It's true!"- Fine faced him -"The only thing I know is that when I saw you, I felt so familiar around you that I could tell you that!"-

At this point, their faces were only a few inches apart, and maybe Fine would have noticed this if her sister hadn't come out of the store.

-"Fine? Could you please come and help me...?"- Rein stood in silence a couple of seconds -"Am I interrupting something?"-

-"Ah! Sorry, Rein!"- Fine apologized and went inside the store with a quick -"See you, Shade"-

Rein still stood outside of the store. To which Shade shyly waved as goodbye before she shared a cold reply that Shade couldn't catch at all as cold.

Shade returned home that day remembering what Fine had confessed.

 _-"...I felt so familiar around you..."-_ she had said. So Shade wasn't the only one that had felt that way, maybe they had met before. Maybe she was the girl of that memory...

-"What are you talking about?"- he scolded himself -"It's not possible, definitely not that girl"-

As he was arriving to Moon Kingdom, Shade found Bright leaning casually against the wall.

-"Hey"- Shade greeted him, and as he was about to open the door, Bright stopped him -"What are you...?"-

-"Can we talk for a few minutes? Out here, if you don't mind?"- Bright said in a serious tone.

* * *

In the Sunny Florist around six o'clock, Fine had finished taking care of some plants and sold some bouquets. Rein had done the same and took advantage that her parents weren't there to confront her sister.

-"I didn't know you were friends with Shade"- she said simply.

-"Not really, we just met yesterday"- Fine said while watering some plants.

-"Oh"- Rein knew how oblivious Fine could be, but didn't think she could be that dense so she added-"It would be better if you didn't act so friendly around him"-

-"Huh?"- Fine turned to face her sister -"Why? He was the first person I befriended here!"-

-"You can make more friends at school"- Rein grab her sister by the shoulders -"But if you befriend Shade Taranath, no one will want to be your friend!"-

-"Why?"-

-"Well, there are bad rumors about him"- Rein said simply -"Like that he has a gang or that he picks up fights with college students, the only ones who can talk to him are Auler and Bright..."-

-"See? That guy you like is his friend! How bad can he be?"-

-"It's different!"- Rein excused -"Bright is such a nice person that he couldn't left Shade after the rumors started and Auler just follows them everywhere"-

-"I'll prove you that those rumors are just that"- Fine's eyes shone in determination -"You'll see! He's not a bad guy!"- and then she fled to the greenhouse.

Rein sighed -"I just hope she hasn't fall for such a problematic guy..."-

* * *

 **I almost didn't make it, I'm actually proud of posting this chapter a week after the first one, lol.**

 **The kabedon scene was difficult to write since I couldn't stop blushing, ha-ha.**

 **Next week I'll be starting classes again, so I hope to upload this before the 23rd of January. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm here to present you chapter 3! Thank you all so much for all the support you've given me** °（ω）°

 **Pudina pointed out that the "promise girl" thing resembled Nisekoi and I was laughing so hard because I hadn't noticed that, I guess we all must be prepared for when I throw things from other series. But don't worry, this won't be a Nisekoi AU either (I wouldn't be able to write one tbh).** **Please continue to support this fic** °（ω）°

* * *

-"Can we talk for a few minutes? Out here, if you don't mind?"- Bright said in a serious tone.

The way he acted scared Shade, in all the years of friendship they had shared, not even once had Shade seen Bright acting that way towards him, not even when a guy in middle school accused him of beating him up, which wasn't true at all.

-"Uh...sure"- Shade looked at his best friend, but only saw a pair of cold eyes -"What do you want to talk about?"-

-"I thought we were friends"- Bright said, clenching his fists -"I told you how I felt!"- At this point, Bright could've hit Shade if the later hadn't dodge the fist.

-"What are you talking about?"- Shade screamed while dodging another fist.

-"I told you yesterday about my first love, and yet you went and flirt with her in front of me!"- Bright stopped and looked at him in the eye -"I couldn't even say hello to her when I caught a glimpse yesterday and you just enter and strike a conversation with her!"-

-"What? I didn't!"- Shade grabbed Bright by the shoulders -"How could I flirt with Rein when I was talking to Fine?"-

-"Exactly!"- Bright said -"All you did was talking to Fine! I know you even stayed there to talk more with her!"-

-"Wait a second"- Shade's head was spinning -"Who was your first love again?"-

-"Fine Gisli! The one who I told you yesterday that she had returned!"-

-"Right..."- Shade continued -"So you weren't referring to Rein at that time..."-

-"Rein? No! I don't like Rein in that way!"- Bright shook his head -"Why have you been mentioning her all the time anyway?"-

-"Maybe we should talk to clarify this, want some cake?"-

* * *

Bright laughed for like five straight minutes after Shade finished telling him the real story.

-"So you thought I was referring to Rein?"- he asked for the fifth time. It was driving Shade crazy -"I can't believe this, if I had liked Rein, I would've told you silly!"-

-"At that time I haven't even known Fine, okay?"- Shade excused.

-"But I'm surprised that you liked Rein"- Bright ate a piece of his cake -"I always thought you would end up alone because you stayed waiting for that girl of ten years ago"-

-"Thanks for being so honest"- Shade sighed -"But in my mind has never been the idea to date nor marry that girl, it's just impossible to meet her again"-

-"That's true, specially after telling her your name was Eclipse, honestly"- Bright laughed -"But don't you think that girl could be Rein? We met her by the time that promise happened"-

Shade wanted to tell him that if Rein was a candidate then that meant that Fine was one too, since both sisters completed the requirements, but he didn't want to start another fight so he simply said -"Can't be possible, she likes someone else anyway"-

-"Really? What a waste, who could be better than you?"- Bright said and Shade wanted to scream in his face that it was no other than Bright himself.

-"Anyway I didn't think you would fall for the glutinous type"- Shade said trying to change the topic.

-"Fine is not only a glutonios type"- Bright said dreamingly -"She's the optimistic type of girl that could stop a war with only her smile"'-

Shade thought that what his friend said was true, that girl could make the saddest person happy without much effort and her smile was indeed beautiful, the boy smiled just by thinking that but soon tried to stop those thoughts -"How did you fall for her anyway, the only time you could've met her was the first day that Mr. Truth and Mrs. Elena took over the Flower Shop"'-

-"I had the good luck of being walking near the shop when she was leaving with her grandma"- Bright said simply-"It was love at first sight, my dear friend!"-

-"Yeah, I don't believe in that"-

-"Didn't you fall in love at first sight with the girl from the park?"- Bright teased.

-"That doesn't even count"- Shade blushed -"Since I don't even remember her face or name"-

-"To bad"- Bright sighed -"Imagine if you were so close to her and not being able to remember her"-

-"Enough about this topic, it's depressing"- Shade said while cleaning the table his friend had used -"Besides, shouldn't you be going home to help your parents?"-

-"All right, all right, I'll be going"- and with that, the blond teenager step out of the pastry shop.

Shade sighed once again, in his mind, a diagram was being created about the situation, it was very simple yet so difficult: Shade liked Rein, she liked Bright, and he liked Fine; this was going to be such a long year, especially if Bright expected Shade to help him.

* * *

As Shade was washing the dishes and making sure everything was in the right place, he remembered Fine's face when he pinned her against the wall. That was so against his personality that he couldn't believe he had done it in first place. However, he had to agree that Fine's reaction was cute.

-"What's up with that girl and her way to stick in my mind?"- he muttered.

The rest of the day was a slow one, some costumers appeared every now and then, Milky came to distract him a bit, his mother bought some ingredients, nothing new happened until the evening when the sun was setting.

It was as if a hurricane had entered.

The red-haired girl quickly made her way towards the cake display, order one piece of everything, eat all of them, order once again and when she was about to eat once again, Fine felt Shade's hand on her wrist.

-"If you eat any more, you'll get a stomache"- he said in a cool way, however, deep inside he was worried about the girl. Fine refused to face him -"Oi, I'm serious"- he was about to force her to face him when Fine did it by her own.

That was the most determined glaze that was directed to him, the red eyes shone like rubies and had so much force that it attracted Shade way too much for his own sake.

-"What was the real story?"- Fine said. Because of how the sunset rays fell upon her face, it made it difficult for Shade to reply right away. -"What was the real story of your suspension in middle school?"- Fine repeated.

The words hit him like a thousand bricks.

It was not like he cared about people finding out about the situation, Shade was sure that the whole school already knew about it, but he had preferred that Fine found out later on, people tended to act different towards him after knowing about his suspension.

-"How did you..."-

-"You thought I wouldn't find out?"- Fine said coldly, but she felt bad and lowered her gaze -"Rein and I had a fight..."-

By the tone she used, Shade figured that it wasn't something that usually happened between the twins. So he just said -"Is that so?"-

-"She told me...She told me to not befriend you"- Fine said.

-"She told you that?"- Shade's head was spinning again -"Rein did that?"-

-"She didn't tell me exactly what happened, but she told me that people tend to avoid you and that it was better to not befriend you..."- Fine took a small bite of her cake -"...I refused"-

-"You did?"-

-"Well, it's difficult to try not to befriend someone who you already befriended, right?"- the girl said simply -"So I refused to believe that and when I realized it, I was already here"-

 _So simple minded_ , Shade thought. He sat in front of the girl and joined her in eating cakes -"Does...Does Rein really thinks I'm problematic?"-

-"We'll, she didn't use that word but..."- Fine looked at Shade and noticed the small pinkish blush in the boys cheeks, Fine's mind quickly grabbed the signals -"No way!"- she screamed.

Shade's face jumped as the girl screamed -"Wha...What?"-

Fine pushed her face forward, being away from Shade's by just a few centimeters -"You like Rein?!"-

Before, Shade would have blushed even brighter and deny it before accepting that he liked Rein in front of someone (It was what happened with Bright a few hours before). But with Fine it was different, the girl had a strong aura that made Shade act different. He couldn't say anything but stare at those ruby eyes.

-"You like her!"- Fine giggled -"You even blushed!"-

Shade pulled apart and refused to look Fine -"I...I did not!"-

-"Oh, you so did!"- the girl giggled even more -"You blushed so much, you were so cute!"-

That made him blush even more -"Don't call a boy that"-

Fine returned to her seat and said -"Then I guess I'll have to change my plan a bit"-

-"What plan?"-

Fine's eyes lit up -"I told Rein that I would show her you were a good boy"- she took the last bit of her cake and use the fork to point at Shade -"Now I'll also help you to become Rein's type!"-

-"I appreciate the help...but Rein likes someone"-

-"You mean that guy, Bright?"- Fine shoved the issue aside with a movement of her hand, and Shade felt bad for his friend deep inside. -"I know Rein likes him but I will obviously stop interfering if that guy shows signs of being interested in her"-

-"Why are you doing this?"- Shade asked.

-"I believe you are a good person"- Fine said simply -"And it would be great if other people did as well"-

-"You are saying, that you're doing all this...for me?"- It was very difficult to believe that someone he had just met would go to that extent.

-"Well, you're my friend, right? That's what friends do!"- and then she went again, flashing one of the prettiest smiles ever. Besides, the last sunrays were attracting Shade to those pinkish lips of hers and he didn't realized this until he had stroked Fine's cheek.

-"Y...You should go home..."- he said, standing up and taking the dishes to the kitchen -"It's getting late..."-

Fine appeared to be dumbfounded but she nodded and rose from the seat, payed and then left the shop.

After the girl left, Shade began to question himself again -"What the hell was that?"- he washed the dishes with even more force than usual -"I'm such an idiot, after she agree to help me..."-

* * *

Meanwhile, Fine was walking home with her head still in the clouds, she still couldn't process what had just happened but the sight of Shade stroking her face... -"He looked so cool"- she sighed.

She was still in this state of mind until she arrived home and was received by her sister. Rein took her by the shoulders and force to make eye contact -"Do you have any idea of how worried I was? You left without saying anything at all!"- Rein then hugged her -"I'm sorry if I made you angry, I just wanted to protect you!"-

After her sister pulled apart, she gently stroke Fine's hair off her forehead -"I almost thought you'd miss the sleepover!"-

-"That was today?"- Fine asked. And after Rein nodded, the younger twin rushed to her bedroom and packed everything -"Sorry, I'm ready!"-

* * *

 **Ugh, sorry that this chapter took so long, guys! Almost a month, I can't believe this; school has been getting me pretty occupied lately, hopefully I'll be able to upload the next chapter sooner (I actually started writing this one a day after Chapter 2 was published so I don't understand how could it take so much time, geez).**

 **Stay tuned for next chapter and thanks for your support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Smile's here again with another chapter, it's been a day since chapter 3 was published so let's see how long it takes me to write this one (BTW, Happy Valentine's Day!).**

* * *

Meanwhile, Fine was walking home with her head still in the clouds, she still couldn't process what had just happened, but the sight of Shade stroking her face... -"He looked so cool"- she sighed.

She was still in this state of mind until she arrived home and was received by her sister. Rein took her by the shoulders and forced her to make eye contact -"Do you have any idea of how worried I was? You left without saying anything at all!"- Rein then hugged her -"I'm sorry if I made you angry, I just wanted to protect you!"-

After her sister pulled apart, she gently stroke Fine's hair off her forehead -"I almost thought you'd miss the sleepover!"-

-"That was today?"- Fine asked. And after Rein nodded, the younger twin rushed to her bedroom and packed everything -"Sorry, I'm ready!"-

And the twins left the shop.

-"By the way, where are we going?"- Fine asked.

-"We are going to Altezza's house, you remember her?"-

-"Oh, right! Is the girl who started that funny dancing in the meeting?"- Fine laughed.

-"She wasn't exactly dancing, though"-said Rein, but her sister didn't seem to hear her.

-"I like your friends"- Fine started saying -"They seem nice"-

-"Don't worry. They'll soon be yours too!"- Rein smiled.

-"Then do you think you can be friends with Shade?"- Fine asked with hope.

-"Don't push your luck"- Rein sentenced -"I'll accept the fact that you've befriended him, but I'm still not pleased with that"-

Fine pursed her lips, but soon changed her face when her sister announced that they had arrived.

They were greeted by Altezza's mother, a mid-thirties woman who shined like a jewel on her own way. The woman invited the twins to enter and indicated the girls where Altezza's room was.

-"She's beautiful"- Fine whispered.

-"I know. I hope to become a beautiful lady like her once I grow up!"- Rein commented with hope in her eyes.

-"Oh, you are already pretty!"- Fine then hugged her sister. It was a bit uncomfortable to walk if they were hugging, but Fine didn't seem to let go of Rein.

-"Fine, you're pretty as well"- laughed Rein when they were about to fall in the hallway. It wasn't much before the sisters did fall, knocking over a door.

The girls were still on the floor when a boy emerged from the mysterious door -"What's the matter..."- Bright's words vanished as he saw who were in the floor -"The Gisli T-Twins!"-

He rushed over to help Fine, much to Rein's dismay, but the pink haired girl stood faster and left Bright helping the bluenette.

-"Thank you, Bright..."- Rein whispered, to which she received a cordial smile from the guy.

-"You're looking for Altezza's room?"- Bright asked Fine, but the girl told him that Rein knew the way, and instead urged her sister to go.

-"Thanks again, sorry for the inconvenience"- muttered Rein.

As the girls continue. Fine noticed the change of behavior on her sister -"Is something wrong?"- she asked.

-"Why did he tried to help you first?"- Rein said with a gloomy face.

-"What? Who are you talking about?"-

-"Bright, of course"- Rein whispered angrily -"Why did he tried to help you first?"-

-"And how do I know? I didn't even noticed him trying to help me!"- Fine defended herself.

-"He's been acting strange the hole day"- Rein commented.

-"You're probably overreacting"- Fine said -"Maybe he wants to be a good neighbor with me and welcome me here or something"-

-"You think?"-

-"Of course, otherwise he would help the pretty twin first!"- Fine then proceed to hug her sister and didn't let go.

-"Oh, Fine!"- laughed Rein.

The girls found Altezza's room a few minutes later.

-"You're late"- was Altezza's greeting.

-"Sorry, Fine took some time in packing her stuff"- Rein said as the twins entered the room.

-"At least you're not as late as Sophie"- remarked Lione Keahi, the girls then laughed.

-"Is Sophie the only one who's missing?"- asked Altezza.

-"Yes, the Nili sisters couldn't come"- said Mirlo Namazzi -"But they are grateful for the invitation"-

-"Sophie will most likely arrive later on, so let's start the sleepover"- ordered Altezza.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bright had rushed over to his room and dialed a number.

-" _Hello?_ "- answered someone on the other line.

-"Shade, I need help"- Bright said anxiously -"This is an emergency"-

-" _What? Hey, are you okay? Something happened? Tell me!_ "- Shade was gripping the phone, almost causing a ruckus since he was having dinner with his family.

-"What? I'm perfectly, it's just that..."- Bright thanked God he wasn't talking face to face with Shade, otherwise his friend would see him blushing way too much.

-" _What? Holy...I mean, Good Lord, Bright, tell me already!_ "-

-"She's here! In my house...Fine Gisli!"- Bright exclaimed.

Shade really considered on punching his friend next time he saw him -" _So...did she ate all the food on your house or..._ "-

-"I'm being serious, Shade Taranath!"-

-" _So am I, have you seen her eating?_ "- laughed Shade.

-"What should I do? She's going to sleep here!"- Bright panicked.

-" _Well, what do you want me to do?_ "- Shade said -" _This is your problem, man_ "-

-"I don't think I can do this"- whispered Bright -"I **really** need your help"-

That's how Shade appeared on the Diamonds Porch with a small backpack on his back and an apologetic smile when he was greeted by Mrs. Diamond.

-"Ah, you're here!"- Bright said while tackling him.

-"Did you say something about bringing a friend, honey?"- asked his mother, trying to remember a non existent request.

-"I didn't? Oh, mother, I'm so sorry!"- said Bright with big puppy eyes.

-"Ah, don't worry, honey, you know Shade is always welcome!"- she said pinching both guys cheeks.

-"You're such a cheater"- whispered Shade when they were going upstairs.

-"Oh, shush, you'll be doing the same if you were in my..."- Bright stopped suddenly.

Shade looked over Bright's shoulder -"Hey what's the big idea?"-

Fine Gisli was looking around the hallway, some meters in front of them, she suddenly turned around and said -"Ah, Altezza's brother!"- and rushed to where the boys where standing.

-"Ah...F-Fine...uh"- Bright was a blushing mess and Shade would definitely loved to see more if he didn't want to left his things already.

-"Hey, Gluton"- Shade said -"You're blocking the way"-

Fine's eyes light up when she saw who was behind Bright -"Shade!"- she extended her hand once again -"Sweets?"-

-"You just..."- Shade stopped midway, Bright was right there and now that Shade knew his obvious crush on Fine, maybe he shouldn't tell his friend about how the girl spent the evening digging her face in cakes at Moon Kingdom -"You shouldn't eat cakes at this hour"-

-"Oh my, what a strict parent!"- Fine laughed.

-"I...I could give you some cakes!"- Bright suddenly screamed. Judging by Fine's reaction, she was most likely to have forgotten his presence, although Shade didn't mention that.

-"Eh? You have Moon Kingdom's cakes?"- she said with excitement.

Bright looked away while blushing -"S...Sure, you...you can invite everyone else..."-

Fine ran in order to go, but return soon and said -"Uh...do you know where's the bathroom?"-

-"Don't tell me you've been searching for it since before we arrived"- Shade laughed.

-"Then I won't..."- Fine said as she turned to leave.

-"Wait"- Shade sighed -"The bathroom's at the end of the hallway"-

Fine bowed and sprinted towards the toilet. The boys, after Shade left his things in Bright's room, proceed to go to the kitchen in order to prepare everything.

-"Since when do you have Moon Kingdom's cakes?"- Shade asked as he was putting some plates in the dinning table.

-"Oh, come on, you're my best friend!"- Bright said -"I obviously have some goods from your shop"-

-"Well, thank you for your patronizing"- mumbled Shade.

-"Did you see her smile when she knew about the cakes?"- Bright sighed-"She's so cute"-

Shade smiled fondly while remembering -"Let's see if you still think that once you see her eating"-

-"You know there's something called karma, Shade"- Bright sentenced.

-"Well, I don't believe in such things"-

Shade was laughing so much at how ridiculous Bright could be sometimes, when Fine stormed into the dinning room and faced the boys.

-"Are the cakes ready?"- Shade noticed how her eyes lighted up whenever something sweet was mentioned and smiled.

-"A-Almost, we just need...to wait for everyone else..."- Bright said.

-"How many of you are again?"- Shade asked with some plates in his hands, he thought four were just enough, but he wanted to be sure.

-"Uh, I think we are..."- Fine struggled for a bit before deciding to use her hands and then look to where the stairs were -"Oh, here they are!"-

From the main hallway, a group of girls emerged. Altezza, Sophie (who had arrived sometime before Shade), Mirlo, Lione and...Rein Gisli.

Shade almost dropped the plates he had on his hands. His face was burning hot and he could hear Bright's annoying little laugh and the words _karma_.

-"Big brother, thank you so much for this!"- Altezza said as she took Bright's hand in delight -"How did you know we wanted some cakes?"-

-"Well, for some sweet ladies like you, it's only understandable...right, Shade?"- Bright said with a smile.

Shade tried to say something, but his brain couldn't process anything so he just nodded. He tried to make eye contact with Rein, but he noticed that the bluenette's eyes were only focused on the school's Prince.

-"Right...She likes Bright"- he reminded himself -"No matter what you do, she'll most likely won't notice you"-

At the same time, Fine had been watching Shade's conduct ever since Rein entered the room, thinking it would be funny seeing the boy loosing his cool; but as soon as she looked how different he acted towards Rein than how Shade acted with her, she felt something twist in her heart. However, she soon let that aside when she saw the cakes.

* * *

The girls chatted some more, except for Fine who was too occupied eating cakes and just nodded with energy when they asked her for an opinion. In fact, Fine was so focused on how delicious the cakes were, that she didn't even notice when the girls told her that they were going to be upstairs waiting for her.

She only noticed she was the only one in the table when Bright asked her if she had finished.

-"Oh, sorry!"- Fine exclaimed -"I didn't notice you two were only waiting for me"-

-"That's not the only thing you haven't noticed..."- Shade murmured, he hoped no one had notice, but Fine said.

-"I'll be washing my plate, don't worry"-

-"No, leave it to me...I'll wash it"- proposed Bright, to which Fine just laughed.

-"Don't worry, Altezza's brother has done more than enough!"- the girl went to Shade's side and said -"You should go to rest, as a guest this is the least I can do!"-

Shade thought that Bright would resist or something, but the boy just smiled with a red face and went upstairs with his head in the clouds.

Shade and Fine stayed alone in the kitchen, washing the dishes in silence as a heavy atmosphere was being created between the two teenagers.

Fine broke the silence -"The cakes were delicious, by the way"- she said quietly -"Rein likes them a lot. She thinks your mom's the best patisserie in the area"-

-"Well...Those cakes were actually done by me"- Shade said with a small blush.

Fine stopped washing the plate and faced Shade -"You did?"- Shade nodded -"You?"- the boy nodded once again -"For real?!"-

-"Can you be quiet for a second? Yes, yes I did!"- Shade said with a bright red face.

Fine left the plate in the sink and started jumping around Shade -"I can't believe it, I can't believe it!"- She stopped and took Shade by the collar -"You **must** tell Rein!"-

-"No I won't"- Shade said quickly as he pushed away, flustered at being so close to Fine -"It's way to embarrassing!"-

-"You told me!"- Fine said as if it were the most obvious thing -"Besides it's something really cool! I bet if you told everyone at school they would just stopped spreading rumors"-

-"Or they would start laughing at me"- Shade said quietly -"Look, I don't even know why I told you, okay? I just did, but please don't tell anyone else, not even Bright knows..."-

-"Alright, I won't"-

-"And don't even...wait, you won't?"- Fine shook her head -"Are you serious? Just like that?"-

-"You did keep my secret after all"- the girl was trying to hide a smile, but failed miserably -"Now we have exchanged secrets"-

Shade stood in silence, watching Fine containing her happiness for some reason, but soon enough, he started smiling too -"You're right, we've exchanged secrets"-

Fine couldn't keep her smile anymore -"Then let's make a promise!"- she hold out her right pinky.

-"A promise?"- Shade asked while staring clueless at Fine.

-"Yes, a promise!"-

-"And what happens to whoever breaks it?"- asked Shade.

Fine took some time as if she were thinking, but soon stopped -"Nothing happens I guess, I just wanted to make a promise with you"-

-"Let's hope none of us breaks it, then"- Shade said, chuckling a bit. The promised was already made.

* * *

Fine returned upstairs quietly after making the promise and met with Mirlo who was coming out of the bathroom, judging by the things she carried, she had just taken a bath.

-"Ah, Fine! The bathroom's free, you can go in if you want"- Mirlo said happily, but began to worry when the other girl just nodded.

-"Fine?"- she asked quietly -"Are you alright?"-

-"I think I committed the biggest mistake ever..."- Fine murmured, which scared Mirlo.

-"Then...can you tell me? Maybe I can help you"-

-"I think...I fell in love with someone who won't reciprocate my feelings..."- Fine sighed deeply.

Mirlo stood in silence before approaching Fine and hugged her. The bathing set was left on the floor.

* * *

 **Oh my God, that sure took me some time! I'm so sorry guys, school has been consuming all my free time, I'll try to upload the sooner I can, hopefully after going to a quick one-week trip I'll be having next week, I'll be able to write faster.**

 **Thanks again for reading, guys! Leave your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Smile's here again, I started this chapter sooner than expected, so let's hope that this good feeling continues!**

* * *

 _A small red haired girl, no older than nine years old, was playing in the garden of a Japanese old-style house. The girl splashed the water and teased the koi fish with sweet inocence._ **  
**

 _-"Granny!"- she said as she waved her hands and showed a big smile._

 _An old lady watched her from the house, smiling and waving back at the girl. After some seconds, the lady called her granddaughter to sit next to her._

 _-"Fine, dear"- the old lady said as she stroke the girl'said hair -"You're so cute, I bet that when you grow, the boys will fall at your feet"-_

 _-"Boys in my class only make fun of me because of my hair!"- Fine puffed her cheeks._

 _-"They just haven't noticed how cute you are"- reassured her the grandmother._

 _-"Grandma"- Fine mumbled excitedly -"How did you meet grandpa?"-_

 _-"We met back in our childhood"- the old woman said -"He's the best company I've ever had...well, he and you and obviously Rein!"-_

 _Fine stared at the garden and then faced her grandma -"Will I find my best company as well?"- _

_-"You sure will, dear"- the grandma said, giggling at the youngster's innocence._

* * *

Fine opened her eyes as soon as her grandmother had said those words. The first thing she noticed was the strange patron in the ceiling, she then looked to her right and her left.

-"Right, I'm at Altezza's house"- she reminded herself.

Fine sighed as she remembered what happened the night before.

* * *

 _-"I think I committed the biggest mistake ever..."- Fine murmured, which scared Mirlo._

 _-"Then...can you tell me? Maybe I can help you"-_

 _-"I think...I fell in love with someone who won't reciprocate my feelings..."- there, she finally accepted it, there was no turning back. The question that Fine couldn't answer was suddenly so clear._

 _Mirlo stood in silence before approaching Fine and hugged her. The bathing set was left on the floor._

 _-"Everything will be alright"- Mirlo had said -"You can count on me"-_

 _Mirlo's voice was so smooth it helped Fine to calm down. Mirlo didn't ask the name of the guy or why he couldn't reciprocate Fine's feelings, she just stayed there, hugging Fine and telling the red haired girl comforting words._

 _-"Can you go back to the sleepover? Or do you want to go back home?"- Mirlo asked after sometime._

 _-"No, it's alright, I'm alright"- Fine said with a small smile -"I'll only take a bath and return to Altezza's room"-_

* * *

-"So that's it?"- Fine asked herself -"My first love turned out to be a failure so fast?"- Next to her, Rein slept peacefully, with some blue locks falling and marking her face.

-"Rein's such a beauty"- Fine thought. She suddenly remembered one time in the first grade, sometime before Rein and their parents moved to the city, when a boy from her grade called her out...

 _-"Gisli-san"- a girl had said -"A boy from the next class is asking for you"-_

 _-"Could it be a confession?"- another girl asked excitedly. More girls joined, all of them chatting excitedly._

 _For some reason, Fine began to be excited as well; maybe she would become the first of her class to have a boyfriend like in those shoujo mangas they had started reading._

 _However, as soon as she stepped out of the classroom, she noticed how the boy's face fell._

 _-"Oh...sorry, I was looking for the other Gisli"- he had said as an apology. _

After that, Fine had understood. Rein was the pretty twin, and Fine was okay with that, in fact, she was more than happy and would boost about it to everyone she could. Rein deserved every bit of happiness she could give her and Fine would make sure to do that.

That's why Fine thought that maybe her feelings for Shade weren't romantic at all, maybe she had remembered what had happened ten years ago on that classroom. But deep inside, Fine knew, that maybe and just maybe, she did own romantic feelings for Shade Taranath after all.

Fine decided that staring at Rein's face wouldn't help her at all, so as she stood up, she thanked for having slept near the door and stepped outside of the room.

Dawn was breaking when Fine came out of Altezza's room. By the looks of it, it must have been around six or seven o'clock in the morning, but the girl wasn't sure, she had left her cellphone back in the room.

Not a single soul was up in the house except for Fine, so the hallway that the day before had been so lighten up and full of life, suddenly was cool and mysterious. Fine laughed at this and continue to look around, hoping to find an adventure before anyone else woke up.

-"This is going to be so much fun"- she told to herself.

* * *

Shade woke up after feeling something in his stomach, which turned out to be Bright's leg, which Shade didn't doubt on moving.

-"When will it be the day that I'll woke up without anyone punching me?"- he sighed.

Now that he was awake, Shade remembered all the things that Bright had told him the night before, at least 90% of his talk was about Fine Gisli.

 _-"I'm telling you, she's so cute!"- Bright said for the sixth or seventh time -"My dream is...to marry her someday..."- he even added._

 _Shade stopped playing his videogame and stared at Bright. Was he for real? Was Bright really so into Fine that he planned on spending the rest of his life with her? Or was he just saying the first thing that came into his mind? For some reason, the thought of Fine walking down the aisle to become Bright's bride irked him somehow and he didn't even know why. Was it because Fine was almost like a child?_

 _-"Go on, laugh about my dreams"- Bright said blushing -"Tell me I'm being ridiculous"-_

 _-"I won't"- said Shade -"However, if you really want to marry Fine...make sure you treasure her"-_

 _-"Shade..."- Bright faced him properly -"You have such a scary face right now..."- After seeing the other guy's confused look, he added -"Yes, you did, and not only this time, every time I talk about Fine, you change your expression, for good...or for bad, just like before"-_

 _-"I don't know what you're talking about"- Shade said as he returned to his videogame._

 _-"Shade...I've been thinking about this since yesterday"- Bright started -"But do you...like Fine, perhaps?"-_

 _-"No"- said Shade, almost instantly. Bright left the topic, and after some time, the boys continue playing and trying to beat each other._

Shade looked at Bright's sleeping face -"If the girls at school saw your face right now, they'd stop calling you a prince..."- he said as he poked his best friend's cheek -"You always get me in trouble, you know that?"-

Bright mumbled something on his sleep, as if he tried to protest against the one who poked his face, but soon returned to his deep slumber.

-"Maybe I should leave earlier"- Shade thought -"This way, you would talk more freely with Gluton, and you wouldn't be suspicious about me..."-

Shade looked at his stuff, it was all spilled around the floor, so it would take some time.

-"Firsts things first"- Shade said with a serious face -"Toilet"-

Shade thought that it was safe, it was early in the morning and the girls had most likely slept late. He thought the safest way was to go to the toilet of the first floor, the one near the front door, and then go back to Bright's room making the least noice possible. It was the perfect plan. Besides, he had already covered half of it, he just needed to return to the room.

But Shade didn't take in count one fact: Fine Gisli.

That's why he was so surprised when he opened the door of the bathroom and found the red haired girl in the hallway.

-"Shade..."- the girl said with a voice so smooth that it was nearly heard by the guy.

-"Morning, Gluton"- he said, trying to cover his surprise.

-"What're you doing up so early?"- Fine asked. The girl looked Shade straight in the eye, she couldn't be fooled, at least not that easily, Shade was hiding something.

-"I could ask you the same thing"- Shade was having a hard time trying to keep his poker face.

-"I asked you first"- Fine said, still looking at Shade with the most serious expression he had seen her.

-"Well, I asked you second"- the boy replied, to which Fine pouted. _Ah, it's that look again,_ thought Shade, and as if it were by instinct, he moved forward so that his face were closer to Fine's.

Fine had a good look at the guy's face, she could see a tiny spark in his eyes, how his bedhead made him look cuter or that crooked smile. _That damned smile_ , Fine thought, but this helped her to bring her back to reality and she turned away from the boy -"I couldn't sleep, so I thought maybe I could have a small walk"-

-"Is that so?"-

Fine still refused to face Shade -"Yes, that's all. And you?"-

-"Uh...I had to pee?"- Shade said, gesturing towards the toilet.

-"Why not using the one upstairs? You know, the one closer to your bedroom"- Fine shot him a glance from above her shoulder.

 _What's up with this mighty attitude? It just doesn't suit her at all_ , thought the guy, blushing faintly.

-"I didn't want to wake up anyone"- Shade said -"I value other people's sleep unlike a certain Gluton who just wants an adventure"-

That made Fine turned to face him, her cheeks flushing to a pink color -"How...did you...I don't...look, I"-

-"Don't even try, you're easy to read"- Shade chuckled -"And if you speak any louder, the others will wake up"-

-"Why you don't go back to sleep, then?"- Fine said, trying to make herself taller, which didn't work at all-"You only wanted to pee, right?"-

-"And letting you have your little adventure just to get lost?"- Shade said, chuckling again -"I think not, besides, it will help you to have a guide, this house is pretty big, after all"-

-"Good point, I guess"- Fine said after some time. To which Shade just gave her a thumbs up before saying that they should start the tour.

Fine had to restrain herself from banging her head in the wall. How did it end like this? The whole adventure was to forget the fact that her first love had been a failure, now, here she was, having Shade as her guide. Why was destiny such a jerk? The only thing she wanted was to forget her feelings for Shade, and it didn't help to have him in front of the girl saying where was what in another person's house.

-"You know a lot for someone who doesn't live here"- she noticed.

-"Well, I guess those are the benefits of having a friendship from so many years"- he said simply.

-"I also have a friend back from where I used to live, I befriended her after Rein moved"- Fine started saying -"She's a bit odd, but always managed to make me smile"- just by remembering, Fine started giggling -"Ah, there's also this other friend who's really a crybaby, even now!"-

-"You're also a bit strange yourself"- Shade commented, but before Fine could say anything, he added -"That's not bad, though, you're easy to talk with, unlike other girls"-

-"What's with that compliment..."- Fine's eyes glittered with hope -"Even Rein?"- she added.

-"Yeah, especially more than Rein"- Shade said, not looking at the girl.

Fine suppressed a smile -"Shade's different too"-

Shade tried to look at Fine, but in the end decided not to -"You don't say..."-

-"Yes, you try to keep this cool boy image but in reality, you're a lovestruck bakery boy"- the girl said laughing. In her mind, Fine questioned herself to see if she was a masochist; knowing her feelings and situation and still making that comment, but she needed to remind herself not to make any illusions, Shade liked Rein, after all.

-"You're the only one who knows that, though"- Shade sighed.

-"Not even Altezza's brother?"- Fine asked in disbelief.

-"Well, you and him, but it's different"- now Shade did faced Fine and as he ruffled her hair, he gave her half a smile -"You're the only one who knows the whole situation"-

Shade decided to continue the tour, and left the girl with a hand touching the spot where Shade's hand had been.

Looking at the boy's back, Fine couldn't help but feel a real urge to protect him, he seem to be the kind of person who had suffered a lot for things he shouldn't.

-" _Whether or not I love him...that doesn't matter_ "- Fine thought -" _I want to protect him, I want to see him smile more_ "-

Fine didn't realize that this promise of protecting Shade was completely different to the one of protecting her sister. With Rein, Fine wanted to prevent her sister from feeling sorrow or any negative feeling; with Shade, Fine just wanted to be near him, to make sure that the guy could still see what good was out there.

* * *

 **Oh, how much I want to be on summer vacation! School's killing me guys, I haven't had a free afternoon in days.**

 **Anyways, as always, reviews are more than welcome! Make sure to read the next chapter, guys! And thank you to all of you who make your reviews (and obviously, those who read the story).**

 **See you next chapter!**


End file.
